Breeding time
by Charred fire
Summary: Ever wondered how there can be so many pony's with so little stallions.
1. Twilight discovers breeding time

**All rights go to Hasbro and I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah you know the deal.**

**If you find any spelling or grammatical errors please tell me i do check for them but i also do miss some.**

It was time again, a time man mares either dreamed of or feared but either way all stallions loved it but to the new pony in town how would she like BREEDING SEASON.

"what's going on" asked a confused Twilight to a busy mare whilst construction was going on in the background

"what do yo... oh yes you came here just after our last one so you really dont know?"

"know what" said an even more confused Twilight trying to remember all holidays that happened around this time.

"oh it a bit wierd normally you would be tuaght this in school. umm well as you may be entered this year i might as well tell you. you might have noticed that there arent that many stallions in ponyville so to help keep our populace up every ten years 5 mares per stallion is picked at random excluding thoses who are married or pregnant to be umm well to be bred"

"WHAT!"Twilight said in shock "SO YOU jUST PICK MARES AT RANDOM TO BE BRED WHAT IF THEY COULDNT SUPPORT THEIR CHILD"

"oh come on now Twilight the idea of this is to increase population not to make unwilling mares carry children that could ruin their lives look yes we do pull names out of a hat but other then that we check how much they make their current living condition and so on" she said as if Twilight should know this "and if anything happens princess celestia has offered to help any family in hard times" she finished in a reasurring way

"so wait could i join in with this" Twilight said changing her tone from anger to being curius and slightly horny thinking about big macs little mac

"look you are already entered if you want i could double you chances but theres only today left for that tomorrow will be finishing construction and sorting whos with who and they day after that if breeding day"

"double?"

"oh yeah if a mare really wants part off this they could be a warmup girl for a small or they can double their chances also if a stallion wants a specific mare he could double her votes but only once" after that Twilights face lit up and gleefully skipped home.


	2. The order of breeding

"Ok is everyone here" Mayor mare said to a room filled with ponies ok we have to plan ready just say if you have any request ok"She looked down to a list

"Docter whooves your warmup will be Der... Dinky Doo then it wil be Berry punch,Applejack,Minuette,Twinkle Shine and finally Sassaflash ok" she shifted the scroll up a bit "Then it's Flim your warm up is Cherry Berry and in order it's Bon Bon,Golden Harvest,Cloud Kicker,White Lightning a lastly Rainbow shine"She once again moved the scroll up waiting for anyone to say something "ok next is Filthy Rich who has no warm up will have Amethyst Star,Sea Swirl,Lemon Heart,Parasol the Dizzy Twister" Mayor Mare shuffled the scroll up for last time "now for Flam yet again no warm up starting with April Showers,Merry May,Sunshine Raindrops,Daisy and Shoeshine " Then Mayor Mare looked up and smiled "Finally we put our finest heroes with the finest stud Big Macintosh will be warmed up by Lyra Heartsting and then in this order Pinkie Pie,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,Twilight Sparkle and finally Flutter Shy. Any objections" Flutter Shy's heart sank in chest and whilst everypony else was leaving she quietly pulled Mayor Mare aside and quietly said to the Mayor "umm im in love with Big mac"

"well this would be a perfect time to tell hime"

"yes but im not a virgin" she said getting quieter and quieter

"oh i see well would you like me to switch you out with somepony else"

"no but could you let me tell Big Mac before he finds out otherwise"

"ok but you have till noon tommorow"


	3. The first filling

The day was hear and every one was excited,people were crowding the town square where 25 wooden stands were put (just for a bit of support and in the case of somepony passing out because of too many orgasms) and some mares where already in position.

After a few minutes the fun was ready to begin and with Princess Celestia says so the warm ups got going on there partner whilst Flim and Filthy Rich just had to do it themselves to be honest it was a pathetic and embarrassing lowered herself to Big Macs underside and nuzzled his sheath until cock emerged then she switched to a mix of licks and kisses and once Big Mac was at full length (about 22" which isn't that much longer then average but he was much thicker) he side stepped to his first mare Pinkamena Diane pie.

"OMG OMG OMG" pinkie quietly screamed to herself "I get to fuck Big Mac" and just from the thought she was wet enough to fit anything up there. When she felt the large flat tip rubbing her cunt a bolt of pure pleasure jolted straight up her spine. Big Mac slowly push himself into pinkie, pinkie gasped at the huge intrusion into her tight pussy "wow your Bigger then anyone I have had before" pinkie said in her usual upbeat voice.

Big Mac just looked down at her and said "eeyup"(what else would he say).

Another bolt of pleasure shot through pinkie when the ring pushed into her this also let her know that even though he was so deep in her he was only about halfway in. Big Mac kept pumping into her and then puling back a bit then pushing further into her the pleasure rapidly increasing for both of them then Big Mac really started with her he pulled back so that he was only just in her then all of a sudden pushed his entire length back into her sending another huge wave of pleasure up her spine. Big Mac was now getting into a rhythm of pulling his entire length out then plunging back into pinkies warm wet snatch, slowly picking up his pace he was amazingly close to giving Pinky her first orgasm and with each time he dove back into her and after a few more pumps he brought pinkie to a climax "KEEP FUCKING" Pinkie screamed as she was so horny now that she was angry she couldn't be pleasured enough

Big Mac simply replied "eeyup" he moved faster but after a few more minutes of the frantic fucking he started to slow down

"faster"pinkie commanded in a mix of her horny and happy voices

"n-nope"Big Mac struggle to say as he flared inside of pinkie his pumping was much shorter and rapid also there was no rhythm to it anymore once pinkie realized what was about to cum she felt sad as this session was nearly over she .Then felt a stream of hot liquid coat her Mac was now hardly moving as he was pumping more and more cum deep within her and after about 30 seconds of cumming he was spent and pulled his softening cock out of pinkie followed by a small trickle of cum.

"we...need...to do...this...again"

"eeyup"


	4. A train stuck in a tunnel of love

After a few minutes to rest and have a glass of water also for princess Mi Amore Cadenza to "refill" the stallions for round he was done Lyra repeated what she had done before getting Big Mac hard but this time focusing on licking savoring the mixed fluids of Pinkies sweet female juices and Big Macintosh's salty secretly loved this part and she was being paid for it once she was done and Big Mac's little Mac was a full length he moved to his next mare Rainbow Dash.

"Please be gentle"Rainbow Dash whispered so only Big Mac could hear Big Mac started pushing into Rainbow already getting her to moan and gasp from his girth but about an inch in he found why she wanted him to be gentle."I can take it just not too rough" Rainbow said in obvious pain but trying hide it.

"You sure"Big Mac said in genuine concern. he was Big enough to stretch most pussies to their max but for a virgin it must be torture.

"please"she begged soon after her eyes shot open and she almost screamed as Big Mac pushed 1 more inch forcefully in and then stopped not even rocking.

"Don't rush i can wait just say what you want"he said again Rainbow moaned as the pain started to subside

"you can move now"the said quietly not like her usual self. Big Mac started to rock his hip back and forth not going any deeper after about a minute of rocking slowly going deeper to about 4 inches in "go all in"Rainbow said now bravely

"you sure?"asked Big Mac about this strange request

"Look i have broken my wing slammed into trees mountings and floor and had the air its self explode around me in a rock shattering explosion i can take a little 22" cock that's thick enough to choke a dragon"She said loosing confidence as she carried on "yes just do it" she said with the same confidence which was instantly crushed.

"You okay?"Big Mac said to Rainbows sudden silence. Rainbow Dash was now in extreme discomfort as the giant member invading her was now pushing against her second barrier along with a now distinct bulge in her stoMach and then a delayed burst of pure pleasure hit her when Big Mac pulled away from her cervix

Grinding her teeth she moaned "oh fuck yes" from pain to discomfort then to pleasure was overwhelming Rainbow she couldn't think straight she just knew she wanted more "need...more...please" she grunted still clenching her teeth shut Big Mac now feeling more confident in the way this was going started getting into an actual rhythm. This time unlike previously only came out to his ring and it was much slower as it was tough for Big Mac to even move as rd was so tight.

"I-I feel something" this brought even more confidence to Big Mac as he used more fore to pound the pretty cyan pony's pussy but its was still very slow in comparison to last time as now she was getting closer to her very first orgasm.

"ARRGH" Rainbow scream as it hit her like a truck her vaginal juices squirting from her tight cunt then when this overwhelming experience finished all the power in her legs fled and she collapsed onto the stand barely even awake.

"Too tight"Big Mac grunted as he came deep within her from her natural tightness and also from her twitching and contracting insides after pumping her with his warm cum he tried to pull out to no avail as he was still flared deep within her tight snatch "could ya let go"he said jokingly in which se replied

"in the morning"as she fell asleep at first Big Mac thought this to be a joke until she started snoring.


	5. -INSERT TITLE HERE-

**Sorry for the repetative start but hey its a line of of mating pals so its gunna be the same though I promise a differant start for Fluttershy**

After another small rest this time big mac had to wash his member as its was covered in his cum and Rainbow Dashs cum and blood from last reapeted what she had done before licking and kissing his length until he was hard wishing he didnt clean his there was still a faint taste of the sweet and salty mix of cums with a slighly metalic taste from Rainbow Dashs blood.

Big Mac walked over to Rarity

Big Mac fucked Rarity

Rarity probably had an orgasm

Big Mac came in Rarity

END

**Yeah this was propbably me best chapter but im sorry I didnt make it better but when I think of Rarity my mind goes to ball gags whips and leather suits none of which would fit in the story plus Big Mac and Rarity are the only 2 Idont really think of sorry.**


End file.
